Serial Dreamer
Serial Dreamer is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the sixteenth episode overall. The episode aired on June 2, 2016. In this episode, Lord Zorgu creates a suit that can allow him to enter people's dreams and induce nightmares. Plot Lord Zorgu is seen wearing a black, cybernetic suit. Creeping around in Chrome's kitchen, he grabs a knife and goes upstairs to the bedroom where Chrome is sleeping. Lord Zorgu chuckles and lifts up the knife, only to spread some butter on his toast. Lord Zorgu then modifies something on his suit in order for it to release a wire-like device. Lord Zorgu touches the wire to Chrome's head. In the morning, Chrome wakes up screaming. Chrome looks at his bed, glances around the room and gets up. With a terrified look on his face, Chrome opens the window to see Lord Zorgu's spaceship. Equipping a pair of binoculars, Chrome can see Lord Zorgu spying on him from afar. Chrome opens the window and screams "you again?" Lord Zorgu chuckles and commands the ship to fly away. Chrome goes outside and uses a grappling hook to get onto the ship. Chrome grabs Lord Zorgu and asks what he did. Lord Zorgu outright reveals his plan on the spot, talking about how his cybernetic suit can invade people's nightmares. Chrome has an uninterested look on his face and tosses Lord Zorgu out of the window. Landing just short of a truck of pillows and instead landing on a road, Lord Zorgu shouts in pain. Chrome climbs down a ladder off the ship and goes back inside. Lord Zorgu shakes his fist in anger. Chrome goes back to sleep, locking all windows and doors. He booby traps the front and back doors with a large rock. Chrome chuckles and goes to bed. The next morning, it is not Chrome who awakens screaming, but rather it is Hope. Hope gets up and sees Chrome's sillhouette standing in the hallway, going to see what happened. Hope brutally attacks Chrome, thinking he's an intruder. Chrome turns on the lights and Hope apologizes profusely. Lord Zorgu scurries out of the house. Chrome goes to check on what happened and it is shown that Lord Zorgu manages to dodge the rock. Chrome facepalms. Lord Zorgu tries to run away, but he gets caught by a large net and gets pinned to the ground. Chrome explains to Hope that Lord Zorgu has been entering people's dreams with his suit and causing havoc. Hope looks at Lord Zorgu and asks Chrome what they would do about it. Chrome says that he "has an idea" and tries to make a hole in Lord Zorgu's suit in order to break it. Lord Zorgu's eyes widen and he exclaims not to do it in fear of something going wrong. Chrome does it anyway, and the suit electrifies the net open. Lord Zorgu laughs and runs away to Chrome's neighbor, Soap. Soap is sleeping when Lord Zorgu breaks in. Using a module in the suit to patch up the damage caused by Chrome, he enters Soap's dream. Chrome and Hope decide to chase after him using the piece of suit Chrome ripped off. Hoping it will be functional, they enter Soap's dream, which shows him climbing a mountain. Lord Zorgu is there on a jetpack, prepared to fire a large laser at the mountain, hoping to be killing off the dream version of Soap. Hope flies up to Lord Zorgu with Chrome in her hands. Chrome jumps off and latches onto Lord Zorgu, attempting to disable his jetpack. He manages to make a dent in the jetpack, but it continues to fly. Chrome is knocked off into the mountain, actually feeling a sensation of cold from the snow. Chrome is confused. Lord Zorgu notices this and remembers that dream characters cannot be killed in real life, but people who enter dreams can. Lord Zorgu quickly turns and fires the laser at Chrome. Chrome sees the laser coming for him and has no other option but to jump. Due to his fear of heights, he only does so at the last second. Hope manages to catch Chrome. Chrome and Hope avoid more laser blasts as Soap is completely ignorant of what's going on. Chrome and Hope hide in a hole in the mountain and devise a plan to turn Lord Zorgu's jetpack off and escape the dream. Hope nods affirmatively and flies up to Lord Zorgu. While Lord Zorgu is distracted, Chrome creates a snowball and is about to launch it at the jetpack. Soon, the snowball is launched and Chrome misses. Chrome tries again, and this time it works. The jetpack malfunctions and Lord Zorgu falls on top of Soap, injuring his dream character and corrupting the dream. Lord Zorgu growls and asks the two what they've done. The mountain turns into a volcano as the clouds turn to fire. Lord Zorgu says that there is not going to be an escape. Hope grabs Lord Zorgu and tells him that he got them into the dream, and he will get them out as well. Lord Zorgu sighs and admits he was overreacting. Lord Zorgu says he will help the two, but quickly says he is joking. Grabbing duel lasers, he aims both at Chrome and Hope. Lord Zorgu says he will only let them out if Chrome gives him all of his inventions. Chrome refuses, saying that that would be crazy. Lord Zorgu chuckles again and equips a bigger laser. Hope sees a rock next to her and throws it at the bigger laser, clogging it. Chrome and Hope run and try to think of another plan. Soap walks up to the duo and tells them that he knows how to escape. Chrome asks him why he didn't say that earlier, and he simply shrugs. Soap's injury has also healed. Chrome asks how Soap healed himself, and he states that since he's in control of the dream he can do whatever he wants. Hope is now aware that Soap is fully aware of his dream. Hope tells Soap to let them out of the dream, and Soap accepts before Lord Zorgu crushes dream Soap with a snow boulder. Soap teleports out, completely unharmed. A fight scene between Soap and Lord Zorgu begins, as Soap turns into somewhat of a Super Saiyan. Chrome and Hope both say "whoa". Soap ends up winning as the dream slowly ends. Lord Zorgu is shown in the real world, knocked out. The screen pans out to show Chrome and Hope high-fiving. Soap simply goes back to sleep. Chrome and Hope get out of the house as one of Lord Zorgu's teeth falls out. Lord Zorgu is seen in the morning, entering his ship and dumping some inventions from Chrome he manages to steal into the pile into a wheelbarrow. He gets two of his servants to help him wheel the wheelbarrow into a room beyond a mysterious door seen in Learning to Fly. Reception The episode had mixed reviews, some saying that it was "too confusing sometimes" and that "the plot rushed too quickly". Trivia *The name of this episode, Serial Dreamer, is a reference to the character of Asriel Dreemurr, a character from Undertale. Asriel Dreemurr is an anagram of Serial Dreemurr. *This episode spawned theories about Chrome and Hope being together and Daccino being the son after it was shown all of them do in fact live in the same house. This was quickly shot down as the "Trivia" page on the show's website states that all three are just roommates who live together in Chrome's house in order to think of plans to combat evil quicker in case of emergency. *The episode yet again shows a mysterious door with a pile of weapons outside of it in Lord Zorgu's ship. *This episode is Soap's first major appearance. In other episodes, Soap is only seen as a minor/background character. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes